herofandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor (Poltergeist)
Taylor is a supporting character from Poltergeist II: The Other Side. He is played by the late Will Sampson. History Four years after the events of Poltergeist, Steve, Diane, Robbie, and Carol Anne have relocated to Phoenix, Arizona and now live in a house with Diane's mother, Jessica "Grandma Jess" Wilson. Having lost his real estate license, Steve is reduced to selling vacuum cleaners door-to-door while filing repeated insurance claims to cover the missing home. Grandma Jess later dies from natural causes, but not before telling Diane one last time that she'll always "be there" if she needs her. Steve, Robbie and Carol Anne comfort her after this happens. Taylor shows up as Henry Kane begins his first assault on the home. Unable to get in through the television as the family has removed all television sets from the home, Kane's minions are forced to find another way in, this time through Carol Anne's toy phone. The attack fails, and the family gets out of the house quickly. Taylor introduces himself and convinces them that running would be a waste of time since Kane would only find them again, and they return to the house, which Taylor has made safe for the time being. Kane himself shows up at the home one day in human form, and demands to be let in, but Steve rebukes Kane and forces him to leave. Taylor congratulates him for resisting Kane, and then takes Steve out to the desert and gives him the Power of Smoke, a Native spirit that can repel Kane. Taylor warns the family that Kane is extremely clever, and will try to tear them apart, explaining that Kane hates them because of their love for each other. One night, Steve lets his guard down and gets intoxicated, swallowing a Mezcal worm that is possessed by Kane, who temporarily possesses him. He attacks and tries to rape Diane, who cries out that she loves him. Steve then begins fight Kane in his mind and vomits up the worm possessed by Kane, which grows into a huge, tentacled monstrosity. In this form, Kane strikes Steve from the ceiling, but Steve uses the smoke spirit to drive him out. Steve decides to go with his family back to Cuesta Verde, where they will confront the Beast on his own turf, the Other Side. The Freelings return to Cuesta Verde and enter the cavern below their former home, where Kane pulls Diane and Carol Anne over into the Other Side. Steve and Robbie jump in after them through a fire started by Taylor. On the Other Side, Steve, Diane, Robbie, and Carol Anne unite, but Kane (now a horrifying, gigantic monster) grabs Carol Anne. Taylor gets a charmed Indian lance into Steve's hands, and Steve stabs Kane with it, defeating the monster and causing him to fall into the afterlife. Carol Anne nearly crosses over into the afterlife as well, but Grandma Jess' spirit appears and returns her to the family. The Freelings then return safely to The World of the Living, and thank Taylor and Tangina. Gallery Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.29.02.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.32.40.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.57.43.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 01.00.29.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.45.31.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.44.41.jpg Trivia *He doesn't appear in Poltergeist or Poltergeist III. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Wise Category:Genius Category:Gentle Giants Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Neutral Good